


A Rick-diculous Reality

by chaosruby



Series: Rick's Fics [9]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Aliens, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosruby/pseuds/chaosruby
Summary: Aliens send you, Rick and Morty into an alternative reality as they obsess over the recipe for dark matter. Or do they not? Maybe it's a simulation? Or is it?





	1. Chapter 1

With a brisk yawn, Rick flutters his eyes open, blinking rapidly at the sunlight seeping through the small window above his bed. He catches the sight of you laying next to him, a sight that he often sees every other night of the week. He felt happy enough to cuddle up next to you, stealing your warmth. 

"Fuck, Rick, you're freezing!" You yelped, waking instantly as his icy skin brushed against yours.

"We - well warm me up then, dipshit." He growled, trapping you in his arms.

You awkwardly spin around so your facing him, wrapping your arms around his small waist to hug him. You sigh in content as you feel his skin start to warm against yours.

"So what are we going to do today?" You mused, happy being this close to Rick.

"I-I don't know, babe, but - but I need to portal you to your room so Beth doesn't find us or whatever." He shrugged, cutting your romantic cuddle time off by sitting up.

"It's alright, Rick, I'll walk. It's really early, they're probably not awake." You smiled.

He looked at you curiously and hummed, watching your naked body leave the warmth of his bed. You put on his plain white dressing gown, turned to blow him a cheeky kiss, then went back up to your room. Rick can hear the creaking of the stairs as you walk up them - it is the only noise in the house at 5:30am on a Monday morning.

He yawns once again, stretching his arms widely this time. He slowly gets dressed, trudging to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat before going into his garage. About two hours later, Morty joins him, clad in his usual get-up with a rucksack on his back.

"S-see you later, Rick!" He squeaked, giving his grandpa a quick wave before bolting out the door to catch the bus to school.

Rick didn't even have time to grunt in response as Morty disappeared from ear shot within seconds. His eyes didn't leave his new creation, his trusty screwdriver in his right hand. Even when you waltzed into the garage, showered and freshly dressed with his dressing gown in tow, he didn't turn around. Although, this wasn't unusual and you simply folded his dressing gown and put it on top of the work surface, taking your usual place next to Rick as he worked. You watched him happily as he stayed immersed in his work. 

"Hm, that's weird. Ba -babe, pass me the spanner, it's in the top right drawer." He demanded, holding his hand out, waiting for you to bring it to him.

Confused, you did as he said, finding the spanner sitting right on the top of the mess of parts inside. You pulled it out and placed it on his open palm. He started to laugh, slamming it on the desk.

"Ther - there wasn't a spanner in there yesterday. I'm, no - we're being tricked." He snickered, abandoning his work place to look directly at you. "Let's go get Morty."


	2. Chapter 2

"Rick!" You shouted breathlessly, trying to keep up with Rick's fast pace running.

"We - we're almost there, come on!" He yelled back to you, jumping over the school fence to Morty's school.

Rolling your eyes, you followed obediently, trying your best to jump over the fence without looking like a total fool. Once you had finally made it over, Rick was glaring through the window as everyone seemed to crowd around Morty, whose face seemed to be covered in confusion and fear. Rick bangs on the window and points to the door, to which Morty nods and makes a break for it. You and Rick simultaneously run into the building, grabbing Morty and running into the school showers, locking the door to hide from the stampede of students and Mr. Goldenfold coming after the three of you.

"Quick! Ge - get naked!" Rick screamed at the both of you, drool spilling from his mouth as he ripped off his clothes, leaving them in a heap on the floor.

Morty whinged, covering his eyes from his grandpa's limp cock. You did the same, copying Morty so he wouldn't catch on to your relationship with your grandpa. Rick groaned and clicked his fingers in both of your faces, yelling at you to take your clothes off. You both gingerly obeyed. 

"We're trapped in a real life simulation by the Zigerions!" Rick explained, arms waving in exaggeration, "They're intergalactic scammers, but - but we'll be safe if we strip. They can't stand nudity!"

"I-is that why they were asking me for the recipe f-for concentrated dark matter back there?" Morty questioned, covering his privates from his sister and his grandpa with his hands.

Rick scoffed and pulled Morty's hands away, hoping that the aliens could see his junk clearly, "Of course the - they want the recipe for dark matter."

"What's dark matter?" You asked, crossing your arms nervously over your breasts as Morty and Rick turned to look at you.

"It's a fuel that -that makes me travel faster than any other being in the universe!" Rick exclaimed, grabbing you and Morty by the arm, "Now let's go, we - we need to get to somewhere we can escape!"

Dragging you through the streets, both you and Morty had noticed unusual things that proved Rick was telling the truth. There were weird people that you had never even seen before in town, much like an odd pop-tart with legs that drove around in a mini toaster. You didn't comment on it, but the two boys around you could tell your weird look was based on. Morty tripped suddenly, groaning as he pushed his body up slowly from the floor.

The loud whirring of an ambulance could be heard, the sound piercing your ears, making you cover them in pain. The ambulance stopped beside you, two men jumping out from the back doors.

"We can help him, stat, but we need the recipe for concentrated dark matter!" The taller of them announced, helping Morty up from the ground.

Rick let out a frustrated growl, bustling you and Morty into the back of the ambulance and running round to the front, speeding off down the road.

"We're going to have a concert, kids!" Rick called out to you and Morty as you thrashed around in the back of the ambulance due to Rick's insane driving skills.

Before you could question anything, the car stopped in it's tracks and both you and your brother slammed into the hard back doors, groaning in pain. Rick hopped out, coming around to let the two of you out.

"Gee, thanks Rick." Morty coughed, rubbing his head.

"Come o----n!" Rick drawled.

He bustled you into a large area, where a stage had already been set up. The large expanse was empty, but as soon as the three of you stepped onto the stage and started to make some noise, a few people wandered over.

"I can't sing a-about concentrated dark matter unless there's an audience!" Rick screeched, watching excitedly as hundreds of people started to swarm over to the stage, forming a large crowd. "Al-alright, now that's what I'm talking about!"

Rick screamed commands to the alien scammers, making them freeze their system entirely. He turned around to grab you and Morty, only to find the two of you frozen still. His mouth dropped open - he'd never imagined the two of you to be in the simulation itself! He cursed to himself, then stalked right out of the building, coming face to face with the aliens themselves.

"You're sick, you -you know that right? Simulating my grandchildren's naked bodies? Fuck!" Rick shouted, his arms waving in anger.

"Did we simulate Grandpa's little princess well?" The main commander sniggered at Rick, making the grey-haired man even angrier. 

"Look, if I give you the recipe for dark matter, can I go home?" Rick mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Sure! That's all we wanted anyway!" The team of aliens cheered, excitedly.

"Okay, fine. T - two parts Plutonic Quarks, one part Cesium and water. The---re you have it," Rick shrugged, "Can I go now?"

"Are you writing this down?" The commander shrieked to his assistant. "Send Sanchez back to earth right away, we don't need him anymore!"

The aliens happily went back to their office after helping Rick into a small ship. He set his path back to Earth and happily enjoyed the long journey home. The blast of the explosion of the alien ship behind him made him grin from ear to ear. He'd fooled them once and for all - he definitely hadn't given them the recipe for dark matter.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rick, is that you?" You asked, squinting to see the crazy older man get into bed next to you.

His cool skin made you shiver as he wrapped his arms around your bare stomach, pulling you closer to him. He buried his face into your hair, the light scent of strawberries filling his nostrils. He sighed in content. 

"Rick?" You questioned.

"Shhhhh, don't talk." Rick murmured, his eyes closed.

"Okay," You whispered, "Goodnight..."

You quickly fell asleep again, light snores coming from your mouth whilst Rick stayed awake, admiring how real cuddles are way better than simulated ones.


End file.
